Break my Chains
by xLucidSky
Summary: Her world was as dark as the Hueco Mundo sky. She was an Arrancar, with the pure soul of a Human. Escape was her only option, but who would her allies be in that choice? When one Shinigami finds himself falling for the enemy what will he do? RenjiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I've decided to get off Squad 11 for a few stories, and decided to do one about Arrancars and what not. I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>"No, please, leave me alone!"<p>

_Fear..._

"No, stop! Stop it!"

_This feeling...is my normal day..._

Hitomi was pushed up against the wall. She flailed her arms and tried to get away, but it was no use. Aizen smirked as he saw her taste the metallic flavor of her own blood. He quickly chained her to the wall and stood back, looking at his prize. Hitomi knew that face all to well. She closed her eyes, trying to block out her living Hell. The truth then embraced her.

_H-He's going to rape me again..._

Hitomi thought back to her past before Aizen, before...she had regretted life.

_"O-Onii-sama, can we rest yet?" Hitomi asked her older brother. Grimmjow looked down at his little sister. She seemed to be dragging her small body along the sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo. She stared up at him tiredly. He stopped and bent down to her. _

_"Soon, Tomi-chan. You must eat first..." he told her. She wiped her eyes and put out her arms. _

_"Could you carry me, Onii-sama?" she asked. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile slightly. He picked up his small sibling and semi-cradled her. She held onto his arm as they continued to travel across the never ending desert. Soon, Hitomi was asleep and Grimmjow was out of options. He cursed under his breath. _

_"Fuck, Hitomi hasn't eaten for 3 days now. What am I gonna do?..." he muttered. _

_"Let me help you out..." _

_Grimmjow turned around to see a man in white. He had two people behind him, dressed in the same type of clothing. _

_"Who the fuck are you?" Grimmjow sneered, trying to hide his sister. The man simply continued with same expression. _

_"You said that someone hadn't eaten for 3 days. I am offering you food." he replied, eyeing the small, sleeping girl. Grimmjow held her closer. _

_"I didn't ask what you were doin', I asked who you were..." Grimmjow growled. Aizen remained calm and collected at the tone of voice. _

_"I'm am Aizen, Sōskue. This is Ichimaru, Gin and Tōsen, Kaname. May I ask what your name is?" Aizen asked. Grimmjow eyed him cautiously, but told him anyway. _

_"Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow." he told them. Aizen nodded slightly. _

_"And the girl?" he asked. Grimmjow held her closer, blocking her from their veiw. _

_"Why does that matter?" Grimmjow questioned. Aizen simply smiled. _

_"It is only a small question, Grimmjow." he replied. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at his name being said plainly. _

_This three are strong, but that guy, Sōskue, he's the strongest. I still can't answer his question, though... _

_Then, the eyes of the girl slowly fluttered open. She blinked a few times, then stared up a her older brother. _

_"Onii-sama, why'd we stop? Is it time to eat?" Hitomi asked sleepily. Her eyes traveled to the side and saw the three men. _

_"Onii-sama, who's that?" she asked again. Grimmjow looked down at her. She was looking out at the men curiously, yet she still held onto his arm with fear. _

_"It's no one. Just...go back to sleep..." Grimmjow told her. The next moment, Aizen was in front of them, staring at the small girl. Grimmjow tried to move away, but found he couldn't. _

_Shit, his power paralyzed me... _

_"Hello, I'm Aizen, Sōskue. What is your name?" Aizen asked slyly. Grimmjow tried to move again, but still could not. Hitomi rubbed her eyes. _

_"Hitomi. I'm Jaegerjaquez, Hitomi and that's Onii-sama..." she told him, pointing a small finger at Grimmjow. Grimmjow bit his lip. _

_Shit, I wasn't able to stop her. What is he gonna do now?... _

_Aizen stared at her and slowly smiled. _

_"The name fits you. Your eyes are very beautiful..." he told her. She smiled quietly and nodded. _

_"T-Thank you..." she replied. Aizen looked her over. She had on a black cloak, a few sizes large. Her small arms peeked out and he could only imagine how thin she was underneath the cloth. Grimmjow saw the look on his face and sneered. He tried to move away again, but it was still in vain. _

_He's thinking about what she would look like when she's older! That friggen pervert! I have to get away! _

_Aizen smiled at Grimmjow's angst. _

_"Are you hungry?" he asked. Hitomi nodded. _

_"Yes, I'm hungry..." she replied. Aizen looked the duo over. _

_Each of their power levels are great. That girl...I think I'll choose her... _

_Aizen bent down slightly so he was level with her face. _

_"Well, I'll tell you something. If you and your brother join my army, I'll make sure you're never hungry. I'll make sure you live a nice, comfortable life in a very good home..." he proposed. Hitomi looked from the man to her older brother. _

_"Onii-sama, what do you want to do? The man said he'll feed us and give us a home. He seems nice, too..." she said to Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at her to Aizen and his men. _

_I have no choice. If I say no, he'll probably kill me and take Hitomi. But, if I say yes, Hitomi will have to join his side...Either way, she'll have the same fate. But, if I say no...I won't be able to protect her... _

_Grimmjow sighed, his choice decided. _

_"We'll...we'll join your army..." _

Hitomi screamed in pain as Aizen finished with her for the day. He zipped his pants, then stood back and looked at her again. She now lay bruised and slightly bloody. Chains no longer held her wrists and she slumped against the wall. Aizen felt a smile creep onto his face.

"Get dressed and leave my sight. Don't come to the meeting this time. See you soon, my Little Hidden Espada..." Aizen said as he left the room. After he was gone, she weakly picked up her head. She painfully dragged herself to her clothes and dressed. She used the wall for support as she stumbled out. She limped down the halls, not concerned about what others thought at the moment. The many Arrancar and few Espada whispered as she passed them

"Poor girl. Lord Aizen got to her again..." Harribel said to Fracciōn. They watched from a corner as she passed them.

"Isn't she Grimmjow's younger sister?" Apache asked. Mila Rose nodded.

"Yeah, ever notice the blue hair?" Mila Rose asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, Mila Rose!" Apache yelled.

"Both of you, shush! Let's go..." Harribell told them. They nodded and followed their master.

Then down the hall, Grimmjow stopped short. Uliqlorra turned and looked at him.

"What are you doing? We have a meeting to get too." he said. Grimmjow pulled him back into the shadows and Hitomi walked past. Uliqlorra looked at him.

"That was your sister, correct? It seems that Lord Aizen has had his way with her again..." Uliqlorra told him. Grimmjow punched the wall next to his face.

"Shut up! Tell them I'll be there soon!" Grimmjow yelled. Uliqlorra walked on, leavin the distresed Espada alone. Grimmjow looked over the side of the wall. His little sister was no longer in sight and he sighed shakily.

"I'm so sorry, Hitomi...I promise, I'll kill that bastard one of these days..." he whispered. Then, he continued onto the meeting.

Hitomi finally reached her quarters. She opened the door and stumbled inside. The small futon in a corner aided her comfort. She slowly lay down on it, then began to sob. She could barely move her jaw to muffle her cries, as Aizen seemed to enjoy that the most today. After a time, she stopped when a knock came to her door. By the feeling the room now owned, she could tell it wasn't Aizen. Instead, she heard Tōsen's voice.

"Hitomi, I'm coming inside." he told her. She hastily wiped her face, then tried to look calm.

"O-Okay..." she called. She then cursed in a whisper.

_Shit, my voice was all shaky! He could probably tell I was crying!_

Her door opened and the blind man walked inside. She rose to her feet and looked up at Tōsen. Though he couldn't see, he still looked down at her.

"I'm here to bring you to a meeting by Aizen's order." he said

"But, Aizen...sama, said I wasn't going to the Espada meeting today..." she told him. He raised a hand and she flinched, expecting to be hit. He instead placed it on her head and slightly ruffled her hair.

"It's not an Espada's meeting. But, after the meeting, I need to talk to you in private..." he said, whispering the last part into her ear. She nodded and followed him out. They walked down one hall before he leaned near her.

"How badly were you hurt today?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him.

"My jaw...I'm having a hard time moving it. My wrist too, I think he broke it again..." she whispered back. He nodded.

"After the meeting, we'll go to my quarters. I'll try to fix your wrist and I'll give you something for your jaw." he told her. She nodded.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama..."

The rest of the walk was silent. With the silence, she thought.

_This meeting, what could it be about? By Aizen's order? If it's not an Espada's meeting, then what could it be? _

Soon, they reached Aizen's throne room. Hitomi pulled open the door and stepped inside. Several other Arrancar, some of which Fracciōn, stood there. Aizen, high at his post, smiled.

"Now that everyone is here, you may all hear the news..." he started. Hitomi stared up a him.

_Other Arrancar and Fracciōn? News? What could this meeting be…?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! I have seen that many people are enjoying this story, which actually surprised me. I thought I would get a boatload of flames for some odd reason. But, all the reviews have been nice and that helps me out a lot. Thank you to Kasumi Hatake, RAHbooks, metsfan101 and Ginnia for reviewing and I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter._

* * *

><p>"So, I'm going to the Human World..." Hitomi said. She leaned against a wall in Tōsen's home, waiting for him to get her medicine. Tōsen gestured for her to follow him<p>

"Yes, you are. But, I'm curious. What do you plan on doing there?" he asked her, setting the medicine down on a small table. She looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked back. Tōsen shook his head.

"I know what your wishes are. You want to escape, that fact is clear. But, I want to know, will you go through with it?"

Hitomi sat down in a chair as Tōsen wrapped her wrist in bandages.

"Kaname-sama, if I followed through with it, would you tell?" she asked. He looked at her ironically, not seeing her truly.

"No, I wouldn't. I do not approve of Sōskue's actions against you. I want you to live a life different than this." he replied. She nodded as Tōsen injected a small muscle relaxer into her jaw. Hitomi moved her jaw around before speaking to him again.

"If I am able to, I will go through with it. I have to find the correct person for it though..." she told him. Tōsen set down a cup of tea in front of her.

"Thank you."

"It is no problem."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Hitomi sighed.

"I...will become a Shinigami, if I succeed..." she said quietly. Tōsen coughed slightly on his tea.

"A Shinigami? Black doesn't fit you, my dear." he told her, a small chuckle following. Hitomi frowned.

"It's not funny. I will become a Shinigami if I escape!" she said again. He shook his head.

"Why? You are an Arrancar. You are supposed to be the enemy of Shinigami." he reminded her. Hitomi sighed.

"I know that! But, I don't belong here. Being an Arrancar,...doesn't fit me. I know you're aware of that fact..." she argued. Tōsen finished off his tea.

"You would rather protect then fight, that is what I know. But, when we found you, I could sense your pure, Human soul still there. I'm still aware of how that Human soul is becoming more and more of you everyday. Even here..." he said, pulling down on the turtleneck of her top.

"...the remains of your Hollow mask are disappearing and your hole is closing."

Hitomi pulled the neck back up and nodded.

"Onii-sama, isn't aware of what I am planning. If I don't return with the others, I have most likely succeeded. When I don't return, tell him, that I was killed." she confessed. Tōsen nodded.

"I understand. Grimmjow, had the faintest sliver of a soul. Lately, I am not able to sense it anymore. He is almost like your opposite." Tōsen told her. Hitomi stared at him.

"I can no longer sense Onii-sama's soul either. He lived what he wanted to before we were killed and came here. I, was a lot younger than him, and had so many dreams. I believe that is why I still have my soul." she commented. Tōsen nodded in agreement and stood up.

"It is getting "late". You should go back, maybe stay with Grimmjow tonight." he told her. She nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for the tea and the medicine." she said with a bow. He nodded and showed her out. Hitomi walked down the deserted halls, then out to the desert, who's sky was bright blue, despite what time it really was. She walked across the sand, making her way to her brother's palace. She approached the large building and stared up at it. It was a tall, concrete building, pillars decorating all the sides. She stepped up to the door and hesitated in knocking.

_Maybe I shouldn't ask him..._

Before she could decide, the door flung open. Hitomi felt her breath catch at who it was.

"Tomi-chan, how long are you gonna stand there? What are you doin' here?" Grimmjow asked. Hitomi hadn't anticipated for her older brother to answer the door, as one of his Fracciōn usually did. She quickly thought of what to say.

"Um, I just wanted to see you!" she said quickly. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted to see me?" he said, not believing her. She nodded.

"Yeah! I...I see you!" she said quickly, laughing nervously. Grimmjow sighed and pulled her in.

"You know, it's okay just to ask me." he told her. She looked up at him.

"Wha-What do you mean, On-Onii-sama?" she asked, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. Grimmjow ruffled her hair.

"You suck at down playing stuff. I know how cold it gets at your place, so if you need to stay the night, just say so." he replied, seeing through her act. She hung her head in defeat as Grimmjow led her to his quarters. Once inside, he grabbed the spare futon he kept for her, hidden from other's eyes. He rolled out the large, overstuffed bed and threw her some pillows.

"Thanks, Onii-sama." she said. He waved his hand at her.

"Your my sister. If I didn't help you, I'd be worse than him." Grimmjow replied. Hitomi grimaced when he said him, knowing exactly who he was talking about. Hitomi plopped down on the futon and found herself sleepy instantly. By the time he found the top half of the futon, she was already asleep. Grimmjow covered her with the blanket and crouched next to her. Her bruises had healed, only to be replaced with new ones. Her pale skin stuck to her bones, not an ounce of fat anywhere. Grimmjow sighed as he sat down on his bed.

"I pray to God, that I'll be able help you one of these days." Grimmjow said aloud. He heard a chuckle from the doorway.

"That's pretty ironic, don't you think?"

Grimmjow head shot to the side and he rolled his eyes at who he saw Yylfordt Granz leaned against the doorway, a smirk on his face

"Leave."

"Not right now. I have something to tell you." Yylfordt replied walking into the room. He stood next to Grimmjow, then looked at Hitomi for a moment.

"She's going to the Human World."

Grimmjow stared at his Fracciōn. The blond man's expression was sober and solid. Yylfordt turned to look at the Espada, then shook his head.

"You love her, your little sister. That's pretty nice..." he said. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"What does that mean?" he questioned. The Fracciōn stared blankly at him.

"I have a brother, as you know. I try to get along with him, but, the more I try, he ends up hating me even more. Brat tries to experiment on me when I go to see him. So, what I'm saying is that you're lucky. She'd give her life for you, on a whim at that. I, sometimes wish that me and my brother were like that..." the Arrancar replied, his voice becoming soft at the end. Grimmjow stared at the blond as he sighed.

"I suppose you're going to the Human World as well?" Yylfordt asked. Grimmjow nodded.

"I was asked to earlier today. But, since she's goin' I have even more of a reason..." Grimmjow responded. The Arrancar nodded at his superior, then sighed.

"I'm leaving. Later..." Yylfordt said. He started to walk out, then paused at the doorway and looked quickly at Hitomi.

"It's pretty easy, to see why Aizen chose her. Yet another, reason that you're lucky..."

Grimmjow shot the Arrancar a look as he left. The door closed and Grimmjow sighed. He fell backwards onto the bed and looked over at his sleeping sister.

"Tomi-chan, I guess I am..lucky. That's because I have you, the one person, who never gave up on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

PRESS. THE. BUTTON. PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear readers..._

_PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT WITH CHRISTMAS AND ALL..._

_So, anyway, past that horrible mess back there, is a bright, new shiny chapter! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Alone, under a false, briiht blue sky, a group of Arrancar stood. Led by 1 Espada, they watched as the Garganta opened before their eyes. Hitomi felt a cool breeze lift her hair away partly. A quick glance at her brother and all his Fracciōn, and she stepped inside. Her eyes closed with the Garganta as she gave Las Noches one last look, hoping, praying, that she would never have to see it again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kill anyone with Reaistu. Don't let em live, understand?" Grimmjow said to his Fracciōn. A nod from them all sent a small smirk to his face.<p>

"Let's get down to it, then..."

Out of the Garganta, they fell like a curse, ready to leave their mark on the Human World. Down below, Renji leaned against a wall, only a few feet from the closed shop. The cool night breeze brought the presense of Arrancars to him and he looked up.

"Shit...they're here..." Renji whispered. He quickly popped the small, red pill into his mouth and left his Gigai. It hit the wall hard and Renji cringed.

"I'll feel that one later..." he muttered. Renji jumped up to meet his enemy, a wondering eye falling on the Arrancar. The blond Fracciōn smirked as he saw the red-headed Shinigami.

"What a cute little Shinigami. It'll be fun to dismantle while we play..." Yylfordt taunted. Renji snorted.

"Don't speak so soon..." Renji started, beginning to draw his Zanpaktōu. The blond Arrancar watched dully as Renji ran his hand over the blade.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

Renji jumped into the air and swung the enlongated weapon at the Arrancar. Yylfordt jumped out of the way, not even a smirk on his face.

"Is that it? Boring. I picked you, thinking you'd be strong. How wrong was I..." he said, shaking his head. Renji sneered and launched the attack again.

"Dammit, he's too fast..." Renji muttered as the advance failed again. Renji growled with frustration.

"Can we get this over? I didn't come just so I could dodge your pathetic Zanpaktōu..." Yylfordt said, advancing at Renji. The Shinigami narrowly missed the attack and sprung away. Renji felt a small smirk creep onto his face.

"Yeah, let's get this done with..."

Yylfordt watched as Renji's Zanpaktōu changed it's form again.

"Hihiō, Zabimaru!"

Renji whipped the now- stronger Zabimaru at the Arrancar again, only to meet surprise. Yylfordt deflected the attack and flew to Renji. He slashed the Shinigami across his abdomen, grinning as the blood flew. Renji jumped back, tense from the pain.

"Hah! Is that all you can do? This is certainly upsetting, brother! I thought you were a luitenant, of the Gotei 13's finest I'm sure!" Yylfordt taunted, flicking the blood off his sword. Renji glared at his enemy, thinking of how he could land an attack.

_Dammit, he's strong. I'm already cut and bleeding...what can I do?_

Yylfordt grinned widely as he gripped his sword tighter.

"Now, isn't about time I put an end to this, brother?" he yelled, getting ready to charge. Renji's eyes widened as hesaw a black haired girl come up behind the Arrancar.

"What the fu-"

Ururu launched her foot, sending the Arrancar flying. He crashed into a building several feet away and she charged after him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Yylfordt yelled. His face contorted with rage as Ururu grasped his throat.

"Your an enemy...all enemies must be executed!"

Her punch sent him flying, though he quickly regained his footing. Breathing heavily, Yylfordt clenched his teeth.

"What the fuck is this kid? She must be fucking with me! I'll kill you, I'll fucking murder you!"

As Ururu advanced at him, he smacked her away. His eyes narrowed as he began to speak.

"Charge and Crush. Del Toro."


	4. Chapter 4

AS you read this, you're probably thinking: What, the next chapter's already here? Is she a wizard of some sort? Okay, probably not that last one, but you get the idea. I worked as hard as I could for the to get this out quickly and I'm personally pleased with the arrival. This is the continuation from the last chapter and guess who's back again~

You must read to find out, so continue on, my dear readers!

* * *

><p>"Charge and Crush. Del Toro."<p>

Renji's eyes widened as the Arrancar disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. He scanned the sky, watching his back for a surprise attack. As the smoke cleared, Renji choked on his breath. From the smoke, a horn stuck out, flying at Ururu.

"Your face has "what the hell?" written all over it..." Yylfordt informed. Renji continued to stare at the transformed Arrancar before he spoke again.

"In case you didn't know, this is how we Arrancar release our Zanpaktōu. This is our Ressūrection."

Renji cringed as Yylfordt flung Ururu off his horn, as if she was nothing. As she flew into the air, a hand grabbed her sleeve and pulled her close.

"You...you bastard!"

Jinta swung down his kanabō, hitting Yylfordt. His eyes widened as the Arrancar merely glanced at him. Jinta braced himself, expecting a fatal blow to end his life. He meekly peeked open one eye, then both in utter shock. Renji stood between the two, Zabimaru separating life and death.

"Run! Get out of here, kid!" Renji ordered. Jinta stared at Renji hesitantly. He didn't want to leave, he couldn't. But, as Zabimaru began to crack from the pressure, he knew that he had to abandon the air and get help for Uryuu. Jinta grimaced in self-loath as he gripped Ururu tighter. Renji stayed focused on the human boy as he ran off, making sure he wasn't coming back. Pain shot through his body as Zabimaru broke into a number of pieces and Yylfordt's horn pierced his skin. He sprung away, blood soaking his hand as he grasped at the wound. Yylfordt dully observed the weak Shinigami, growing quite bored.

"Were you honestly planning on stopping me with that, brother? Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful..."

_Shit, he's really powerful. I can't take anymore of this…What am I gonna do!_

Then, as almost as to answer, he heard a voice.

"Taichō, Renji! The limit release has been approved!" Rangiku called to her fellow Shinigami. As it registered in his mind, a sly grin spread across his face.

"Finally, I was getting tired of waiting..." he muttered, pulling at his Shihakushō, revealing the 6th division's symbol. Renji smiled at Yylfordt as he took in a breath.

"Limiter Release!"

A deafening explosion of reiatsu engulfed the Arrancar, as well as the Shinigami. As it cleared, Yylfordt realized, that half of his horn had just disengaged. He looked at Renji, feeling the overpowering reiatsu burn his eyes.

"What was that...just now...?" he questioned. Renji glanced at the Arrancar.

"Limit release is a process applied to all the taichōs and fuku-taichos in the Gotei 13. It's used to prevent unnecessary ripples in the balance of this world. When we come to this world the symbols of our respective divisions are placed on a part of our bodies to limit our reiatsu. It's an extreme restriction, sealing around 80% of our total capacity. In other words, after removing the limit, our power, when compared to it's previous level..."

Zabimaru rocketed towards Yylfordt, hissing loudly with it's new power. Yylfordt caught it and tried to push back, but it was no use.

"...is 5 times greater..."

Yylfordt flew back, tumbling through the air. He came to stop, breathing heavily, and blood streaked on his face. Renji stared at him, and was ready for the next move, unlike the Arrancar.

"Hikou Taihou!"

Out of Zabimaru's mouth, a bright red ball formed. Yylfordt could hear another Fracciōn telling him to retreat, and didn't hesitate. He flew off, hoping the beam couldn't reach him.

"Fuck...no.."

The Arrancar was engulfed by the red light and when the cannon exploded, Renji knew that he was finished. The dead Arrancar fell from the sky and disappeared, his blood soaking the air. Renji sighed.

"Shit..."

Zabimaru broke apart and the segments fell to the pavement, along with the Shinigami. Renji hit the ground with his knees, and his arms became tense, trying to support the rest of his tired body. He breathed heavily, and grimaced.

_That was close. The limit release...good thing it surprised him. I was finally able to get an opening on the bastard...but...it was only luck. If it had been a minute later, I could be dead..._

Renji breathed out with relief and shakily rose to his feet. He surveyed the atmosphere for any other presences. Only one, and that was the Espada that Ichigo was up against.

"Shit Ichigo, be careful..."

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Renji's eyes widened. A human? Could a human see him? He spun around and looked for the voice. There stood a girl, her blue hair blowing in the breeze. Renji could now see that she was no human. Even slight, her presence was of an Arrancar's. Her white clothes, with the black lines that crossed in a plus, were from Sōskue's army. Renji jumped back and grabbed Zabimaru, who had retorted back to it's unreleased state. He pointed it her, his reiatsu raising. She tensed up, expecting to be killed. Renji didn't move, but watched her carefully.

"Why didn't you draw your sword?" he questioned. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I..I don't have one..." she responded. Renji snorted.

"Liar. What kind of person comes to a fight without a weapon?" he said. The girl shook her head.

"I really don't have one! And, I didn't come here to fight. I need your help..." she pleaded. Renji narrowed his eyes, studying her. She was as skinny as Rukia, yet looked to be a only a few inches shorter than Renji himself.

_Her reiatsu...it's not normal. I can sense the Arrancar part, but only if I strain to read it. Otherwise...it's pure human.._

"Why would I help you? You're the enemy..." Renji argued, trying to sound the way he meant. But, truthfully, he couldn't convince himself that this was the enemy. Something about her screamed that she was different, that she really did need his help. Renji couldn't say that just yet though. The girl sighed.

"I know, it's unbelievable. I'm an Arrancar, and I should be trying to kill you. But, I really do need your help. I need to escape from Sōskue and you, you're probably my only help. So..."

She began to come closer and Renji found that he couldn't move. It's not that he was paralyzed or caught in a trap caster by her, but rather, he didn't want to move. He couldn't run from her, and honestly, he didn't want to. Renji held his breath as she gently took his hands.

"...please be my savior!"

Renji stared down at the girl. Her bright blue eyes echoed out from her hair, and they begged for him to help her. Renji nodded.

"What is your name? I'll help you, but you must tell me your name." Renji said. She looked up at him and let go of his hands.

"I..I'm Jeagerjaquez, Hitomi. Thank you..thank you so much..." she replied, happy tears brimming Renji felt a small smile creep onto his face as he went out and wiped away a tear.

"You're welcome. And, despite what others are going to say and attempt to do, I'll try my best to help you..."

* * *

><p>Above them, a Garganta quietly opened. A blind man stepped out, surveying the area. He could sense none of the Arrancar who originally came, except for two. And he was making sure her presence was masked.<p>

"Grimmjow."

The blue haired Espada's eyes widened as a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Sheathe your sword, Grimmjow." he commanded.

"Tōsen! Why the hell are you here?" Grimmjow spat. Tōsen narrowed his unseeing eyes.

"Do you really not why I'm here? Attacking the Human World, mobilizing six Arrancar without permission and leading them all to their deaths. And, finally it was all against orders. You should realize, just how furious Aizen-sama is. Grimmjow, let's go..."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as the words sunk in.

_Six Arrancar...The sixth is..._

"Hitomi! No, I have to find her!" he shouted. Grimmjow scanned the sky and tried to sense his younger sister's presence.

"Hitomi! Where are you, Hitomi?"Grimmjow cried. He couldn't feel her presence anywhere, but he didn't want to believe it. He just couldn't.

"Tomi-chan! Tomi-chan, where are you?" he yelled again, calling out her nickname, the one, that no one besides her and himself, had ever heard. Grimmjow coughed from his raw throat as Tōsen tightened his grip.

"I don't think you heard me, Grimmjow. I said six Arrancar. She's dead, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow bit his lip in anger and overwhelming saddness as he ripped his arm away from the blind man.

"Your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo. Now, let's go."

Grimmjow turned and stepped into the Garganta. He look a look at the bloody Substitute Shinigami that he had just fought, then out to the horizon. A silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"Tomi-chan..."


	5. Chapter 5

_The next chapter is finally out! I hope you enjoy reading, and sorry for the wait!_

* * *

><p>"Freeloader! Breakfast is ready!"<p>

Renji slowly stood up with a groan, peeling his eyes open from their closed sleeping state. He walked out his temporary room and down the hall to where everyone else sat at the table, already eating.

"Good morning..." Renji said, yawning and taking a seat. As he was about to take a bite, he looked at Hitomi and smiled slightly.

_I'm so glad. Nearly everyone accepted her without a problem..._

When Renji had promised to save her, he was worried of how everyone else would react. The outcome for each different person, was the same however. After questioning him, he asked them one thing; What did her Reiatsu show? They would study her for a minute, only to be met with the simple and truthful answer; She, was Human.

"Hitomi-san, would you like more to eat?"

Renji snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Hitomi. She was kneeling in her spot at the table, her hands clasped together. She looked up at Urahara, then shook her head with a smile.

"N-No. W-What you gave me was filling enough."

Renji shook his head good-naturedly as a sly smirk went across the shop-keeper's face.

"But, if you were to not eat, what would we do with the food? I'm sure it would go bad and we would've spent money for nothing. It would be such a shame..."

Hitomi's eyes widened and she shifted her feet. Renji chuckled under his breath, hoping she didn't notice.

"Ah, well, if that's the case, I suppose I can take it..." she said, pushing her bowl foreword. Urahara gave her the remaining food and she began to carefully eat it, trying to look as grateful as possible. Renji smirked and began eating his food again.

"So, Abarai-kun, you're going to Kurosaki-san's school again today, correct?" Urahara asked, giving the pile of empty bowls to Noba.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Renji confirmed with his own question. As he took a sip of his drink, Urahara looked at him.

"And you plan on bringing Hitomi-san?"

Renji spit out his drink and looked at the blond shop-keeper. His expression was an unfazed smirk. Renji wiped his mouth as Noba silently cleaned up the mess.

"Ah, well, I can, if you want. Hitomi, d-do you want to go?" Renji said, turning to Hitomi. Her eyes widened, then softened as she smiled.

"I-If it wouldnt be any trouble, going to a school sounds fun!" she exclaimed happily. Yourichi called her name from another room, and she got up, quickly bowing to Renji.

"Excuse me." she said, going off to see the woman. Renji nodded, then finished his drink and stood up.

_A school uniform, huh? I wonder how today will turn out..._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry that it was so short. I had no clue what to do next, and then a morning popped up! Next chapter is going to be back in Hueco Mundo with Onii-sama! Please review!<br>_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, and it's much longer than the previous. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow could feel it.<p>

Every pair of eyes were on him in Hueco Mundo, and he knew it. The eyes were not that of a blank stare, but rather, scalding-hot hate. Ever since he had come back from the unplanned trip to the Human World, all the eyes were the same. Hate and disgust, expressed with a glare or scowl. None of that bothered him, though. What did bother him, was a burning question; Why?

Sure, he had gained a cockier and superficial attitude after Uliqlorra and Yammy had came back. Sure, he disregarded Aizen's orders and mobilized his Fracciōn, leading them all to a bloody death. Sure, Tōsen had gone and retrieved him from the Human World, then cut off his arm as punishment. And sure, he was now demoted and Luppi had taken his place as the 6th Espada. But, were those reasons to hate him. He never received an explanation, and his bothered him. Rather, it fucking pissed him off.

_Whatever, they probably just a stick up their asses, 'cause we've started the fight with those damn Shinigami…_

Grimmjow sighed and continued walking down the lonesome halls of Las Noches, trying to stare straight ahead.

Uliqlorra. The first scowl was from him. Grimmjow didn't look at the 4th Espada, though he felt disgusted expression fall on him. Grimmjow was unfazed. That was how they looked at each other, so what's a tad more hate? Grimmjow trudged on, just wandering to an unknown destination.

Harribell. That's when Grimmjow began to sweat a bit. Her glare pounded into him, and while he could only see half of her expression, he felt the full impact. Her annoyed, sloped brows that seemed to be reserved for him, were now furrowed, and her green eyes screamed hate. He turned his head away sharply, and continued walking, ignoring the numb pain in his neck.

Szayel. Grimmjow was officially, pissed off. The pink-haired Espada, who normally wore a secretive, self-satisfied smirk instead had a glare with so much disgust behind it, Grimmjow felt the smallest ping of fear. Szayel soon turned the corner, and Grimmjow sigh with relief, and then scowled with anger.

_Dammit...what is everyone's fucking problem? What the hell did I do?_

Then, Grimmjow decided. The next person who gave him that look was going to explain everything. And if they didn't, well, then they're invited to know what having one arm feels like.

Finally, Nnoritota. The tall, slim man had a content, even joyful grin on his face. Grimmjow spotted blood on his white uniform, and figured that he must've been out killing a few low-class Arrancars. The large scythe-like weapon was held loosely in his hand, the chain dragging quietly on the stone floor. Nnoritota looked up, and his grin crumbled upon seeing who was in front of him. His eyes narrowed and he sneered, letting the disgust pour out. Nnoritota quickened his pace and made sure to bump his shoulder against Grimmjow's as forcefully as possible. Grimmjow spun on his heel and snatched Nnoritota's collar in his fist.

"You. Explain it. "

Nnoritota turned his nose up at his demoted associate and smacked his hand away.

"Excuse me?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the black haired man.

"I said, explain it. Why do you, and just about everyone have a problem with me?" Grimmjow inquired, earning a small chuckle from Nnoritota. His chuckle soon grew into a raging fit of laughter, only angering Grimmjow more. His fist went out, promptly connecting with Nnorita's face. His laughter became slurred with confusion as he hit the cold floor.

"You bastard! What's so fucking funny?" Grimmjow demanded, pouncing on him and drawing back a warning fist. Nnoritota scowled.

"You really don't know, do you? Get off of me, and I'll tell you the reason." Nnoritota responded. Grimmjow rose cautiously, and then stood as Nnoritota got to his feet. He wiped at his clothes, and then looked at Grimmjow.

"You didn't save her."

At first, it didn't register in his mind who "she" was. But, as he raised an eyebrow and prepared to question Nnoritota, it hit him.

"You didn't save Hitomi, your darling little sister. You let her die in the Human World. She's not here, all because of you."

Nnoritota turned on his heel and began walking away, deciding to leave the man to his own feelings.

"No. You...you don't what happened..."

Nnoritota stopped and looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening at the sight behind him. Grimmjow's teeth were clenched so tightly; they looked as if they might break any second. His fists were balled up, his knuckled already turning white. Grimmjow's body shook, and when he looked up and met Nnoritota's, he was sure that Hell has frozen over in comparison to the boiling fury that now took over Grimmjow's eyes.

"I...I didn't let her die! None of you know what happened! You're all just feeding off of Aizen's lies!" Grimmjow bellowed, making Nnoritota feel the need to cower in a dark corner somewhere. Grimmjow walked over to Nnoritota, who felt himself frozen in place, and grabbed his collar. His face got close, and his voice became low and fatal.

"When we were there, she went off. I let her go off, because she is strong. She could've easily defeated one of those fucking Shinigami! Then, Tōsen came. He made me leave, but not before I looked for her. I called for her, over and over. I...I couldn't find her though! I couldn't sense her, no matter how hard I tried..."

Grimmjow let go of Nnoritota and turned his back to him.

"I didn't want to leave. I wanted to find her..."

Nnoritota swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to be brave and ask a question.

"W-Why didn't you go against what he said? Your punishment wouldn't have been much worse then it is now..." he said, trying to look unintimidated. It was no use, and Nnoritota froze and became stiff as Grimmjow slowly turned his head to look at him.

"I wasn't scared of punishment. I didn't look for her, because it was the right thing to do." Grimmjow responded. Nnoritota became quiet, and then sneered and let his feelings get the better of him.

"Right thing to do? How? You left her in an unfamiliar world, where the enemy was! How was that the right thing?" he yelled. Nnoritota's chest was heaving with anger, and he was no longer afraid of what Grimmjow could possibly do. Grimmjow was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but recovered and decided to tell him his mindset, the words he thought he would never say aloud.

"Did you ever think about how...blissful not coming back was? I know that you're aware of how Aizen treated her. Wasn't being left behind, more peaceful? What about being able not to wake up to inevitable torture? I did it, so she wouldn't have to go through that anymore..."

Nnoritota was stunned into a thoughtful silence. He couldn't think, he couldn't say anything. He could only stand there, dumbfounded. Grimmjow noticed and sighed.

"I'm leaving. Next time, don't act like a starving puppy." Grimmjow told him as he walked down the hall, now having a place to go. Once he was out of sight, Nnoritota fell against the wall, his legs not wanting to support him any longer. His breath was fast and shallow and he clenched his fists.

_Why didn't he protect when she was here? Dammit...why didn't I protect her? Why was I a coward and let it go on? Why, why didn't I protect the girl I love?_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow staggered into the building where he lived. Quiet and empty, he was alone without his Fracciōn. But, he didn't have Hitomi either. His face was somber and blank as he climbed the stairs, going to his room. He quietly opened the door and sat down on the edge of his bed. He was silent for a moment, and then buried his face in his hands. There he sat, alone and broken, waiting for the Sun that never set, to leave him in darkness.<p>

Oh yes, Grimmjow could feel it. The painful sensation of being alone, with no comfort. The feeling, that his sister must've felt everyday.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm back! Finally, a new chapter! The reason this took so long was because my iPod, which is what I used to write everything, broke. And then my computer became infected by about a million viruses. So, I've been working on this for quite some time. But on the bright side, it gave me some time to plan out the next few chapters. And my iPod should be fixed in a few days! Enjoy the new chapter! :D_

* * *

><p>Renji and Hitomi set off from the small shop, the dirt crunching beneath their shoes. Urahara and Yoruichi stood in the doorway, watching them. Hitomi turned around and bowed briefly.<p>

"Thank you for allowing me to use the uniform!" she called to them. As she rose, they shook their hands in unison, dismissing her gratitude. She smiled and waved to them. Renji chuckled quietly and continued to walk away, beginning to turn a corner. Hitomi quickly followed him, jogging so she could match his pace. As the shop disappeared from her vision, she turned her head forward and they continued. As they traveled down the streets of Karakura Town, with the sounds of young children heading to school and passing cars serving as their background, Renji fought with himself in his mind. Ever since the pair had left, neither had managed to say a word to each other. And with Hitomi going by the rule of "Don't speak unless spoken to.", Renji had to be the starter.

_But goddammit, I can't even look at her! _

Renji found himself glancing at her from the corner of his eye and quickly turned his head away. His brows furrowed in self-annoyance and he sighed quietly. Since this morning, shortly after breakfast had ended and Yoruichi had presented her to him, he hadn't been able to land a look on her. The events after she was called away replayed in his head.

_Yoruichi called her name from another room, and she got up, going off to see the woman. Renji finished his drink and stood up. he went off to his room and closed the door. He shed his "Red Pineapple" shirt in exchange for the crisp, white one that made up the top of his uniform. The loose lounge pants were replaced with the gray slacks and Renji tied on his bandana. He slipped on a pair of socks and exited again._

_"Hey, Renji! Look!"_

_Renji turned his gaze over to where Yoruichi's originated from and stopped short. Small, exasperated sounds was all he could utter at he found himself staring at Hitomi, who was now dressed in the Karakura girl's uniform. He couldn't help but look her over and noticed how the outfit had been tweaked by Yoruichi. The skirt was at least a few inched shorter than what he had seen on the other girls and the shirt had been taken in slightly to exaggerate her...upper areas._

_"It's nice, right? She looks cute!" Yoruichi said happily. Renji began to nod, but stopped himself. Hitomi blushed._

_"T-Thank you...Shihion-san..." she said quietly. As Renji struggled for words, Urahara entered._

_"Abarai-san, Hitomi-san, you two should get going. You mustn't be late..." he said, pretending to scold them. Renji nodded and set off for the door, slipping on his shoes. Hitomi followed him and did the same. They then walked out of the shop and started on their way. _

Renji sighed again.

_Geez, why am I acting like this? I was fine earlier! Well, sort of. But they're only clothes! What's the big deal? I can do this! I CAN DO THIS!_

"H-Hitomi!" Renji exclaimed, far louder than he anticipated. The birds stopped chirping and Hitomi jumped, then stared at him, her face filled with suprise.

"Y-Yes...A-Abarai-sama...?" she responded, her voice quiet and high-pitched. Renji stared at her, his breath coming out in small huffs.

"Ah..the, um..er..It's rather nice, this morning, isn't it?" he spluttered. The world seemed to come to a stand still after he asked his question. The wind blew threw her long, blue hair, the strands moving like currents. Even the birds seemed to stop chirping, expecting her reply. Hitomi stared at him, still quiet. Renji turned his head away.

"Yes...it is..."

Renji looked back up. Hitomi was smiling happily at him.

"I've never seen a morning so beautiful, actually."

Renji stared at her, then a grin broke out over his face.

"Yeah, me neither..."

Renji laughed with relief, and Hitomi stared at him for a short time, before laughing quietly with him. Renji smiled at her.

"C'mon. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

* * *

><p>"There you are. What took you so long, Renji?" Rangiku questioned as he walked into Ichigo's classroom. Renji sighed.<p>

"Back off. I'm here, aren't I?" he replied. Ikkaku looked past him.

"It's not only you who's here..." he said, his voice having a pinch of bitterness and suspicion. Renji turned his head slightly around to look at Hitomi. She stood behind him, her hands clasped behind her back and her shyness was more than obvious. Renji sighed again.

"What did you want me to do? Just leave her a-" he started to say before he was cut off.

"Enough. Ikkaku, this really isn't the place to argue. If you continue, I won't hesitate to tell Yachiru." Rangiku told him. He clicked his tongue and stayed quiet.

"What is the plan for today? What are we gonna be doing?" Renji asked Rangiku. She looked back at him.

"We've decided to spend a day at this school. If we're gonna be in the Human World, we might as well learn something about it." she replied. Renji nodded.

"I see."

Renji went over to the back of the classroom and sat down in a seat. He looked over to see Hitomi sitting in the desk next to him, quietly looking around the classroom as the teacher came in and class started. Renji stared out the window and sighed.

_I have to find a way to show everyone that she'll help us. Even if they won't believe me, I'm certain of one thing. Saving her, will never be a mistake..._


	8. Chapter 8

_At long last! An update! It's been a while,and I apologize. I've been very busy with preparing for my upcoming return to school. I had wrote this and uses the Copy-N-Paste option, only to find that I couldn't edit it like I would on the computer. It just so happens that my had already computer died and ceased working! So, today, I finally got a new one. So,here I present to you, Break My Chains Chapter 8! Enjoy and please review! C:_

* * *

><p>Renji leaned back in the chair as a bell sounded through the school. He had only been here for a few hours and was already wondering how in the hell Ichigo and Rukia managed each day here. He looked around the room and realized that many students had already left or had pulled out a bento and were eating.<p>

"E-Excuse me, Abarai-sama?" Renji turned and saw Hitomi standing in front of him. He smiled slightly.

"Yes? What is it?" Renji responded, slightly proud that his name had the suffix, "-sama" at the end. He didn't know why he did to receive it, but he was glad for whatever it was. Hitomi blushed slightly and looked down.

"Um...Inoue-sempai...well she invited me to eat lunch with them. May I go? I mean, only if you allow it of course. If you wish for me to stay, then I will. Whatever you...desire...is fine with me..." she told him, tripping over a few words and still staring at her shoes. Renji laughed before he could stop himself. Hitomi looked up, alarmed.

"Why are you asking me? You can do what you want, after all. Besides, I have to talk to Ichigo. It's important." Hitomi's eyes lit up. She smiled and nodded, causing Renii's mind to become slightly clouded with her image.

"Thank you! I'll be back shortly. I mean, if you still conversing with Kurosaki-sempai, then I will wait patiently and-"

"Just go." Renji cut Hitomi off with a grin. She nodded and blushed even more. Turning in heel, she exited the classroom and left Renji alone. After a moment's hesitation, he rose and set off to the roof. After all, it wasn't all that had to track a Reitsu that wasn't even trying to be hidden.

* * *

><p>"Hitomi-chan! Over here!" Orihime called, waving her hands and drawing the younger girl towards her. Hitomi glanced at the handful of normal Humans that sat with Orihime. She didn't know any of them and was afraid to make a bad impression.<p>

_'Blue hair probably doesn't help...'_ she thought, slightly amused. A hand clasped onto her wrist and she was yanked onto the grass, now level with the group. As Orihime introduced her, Hitomi peered shyly at each new face and focused on learning each name The other girls began to talk amongst one another, Hitomi felt a stare on her. She looked up and her eyes connected to a girl with slightly messy black hair, who was reffered to as Tatsuki. The gaze was quickly averted, and Hitomi sighed slightly. So much for good impressions.

"Hitomi-chan, you don't have a bento, right?" Hitomi looked up to see Orihime staring at her, obviously concerned. "Do you want some of mine?" she asked, holding out some bread. Hitomi quickly shook her head.

"No! I mean, um, I couldn't impose on you like that. You brought lunch for yourself, so you deserve to eat all of it. There's no need to share with me. "

"Let's trade! I'll give you my lunch, and you can be mine!" A body suddenly pressed against Hitomi's back and two hands snaked beneath her arms and onto her breasts, squeezing them. Hitomi froze, her senses dripping with fear. A leg flashed by her and Hitomi's head snapped around. She saw her offender be kicked away from her by Tatsuki.

"Why did you do that?! I didn't even touch my darling Hime!" Chizuru yelled, pouting.

"I don't care. Don't be touching others like that, especially new students." Tatsuki reprimanded, glancing at Hitomi with slight concern. The rest of the group began laughing and Hitomi couldn't help but smile.

"Where are you from?" Hitomi turned to see a small girl with short brown hair, Michiru, talking to her.

"Where am I from? Uh, well...I came here from...um-"

"Excuse me!" Hitomi was cut off as a voice that belonged to vomptuous blond entered the conversation. Rangiku walked over to the group, a smile on her face. "Sorry to interrupt. Orihime, do you mind if I take Hitomi with me? There's something important that we need to talk about..." Orihime looked over at Hitomi, her expression showing that despite how nice she acted, she still suspected that Hitomi was not here to help, but rather to take them all down.

"If it's important, yes, of course. " she replied. Rangiku took hold of the smaller girl's wrist, nearly running away with her. Tatsuki watched from the corner of her eyes, then sighed.

_'I'll talk to Orihime about her. Something...feels off about that girl...'_

* * *

><p>"Renji! There you are!" The red-headed Shinigami's reached the roof and waved towards the group. Walking over, he noted how the 3 there males that had accompanied him were already there, clearly waiting for him.<p>

_'Where the hell are Ichigo's other friends? Did he tell them to go away?'_ Renji thought, aware of the fact that only those who knew of Aizen and the Espadas were here.

"Who's that girl?" Renji turned his attention to Toushiro, who stared at him intently.

"What girl? I don't know what girl you're ta-"

"This isn't playtime, Renji. After that Espada managed to escape, you show up again. With a complete stranger who not only wore the colors of Aizen's army, but had the Reiastu that would belong to a Shinigami. Why do you have her and why is she this way?" Renji was put into silence, wondering how he should explain his actions. They all stared at him, wanting to hear what the situation really was. Renji sighed.

"Alright. Let me start from the beginning. After I had killed that guy who approached me, I found her. I drew my Zanpaktôu and was about to kill her. But, I couldn't. I just couldn't. She asked me for help. She told me that she needed to escape from Sosukue. I couldn't turn her away. So, I took her Urahara's. He took her away for a bit and when he came back, he said that she would be staying there. So, I figured that she was good. That she was on our side." Renji finished his story and looked at each face, wondering what each expression would hold. They all exchanged glances with eachother, but not a single one managed to land on Renji.

"Is that all? Is that everything that you know about her?" Ichigo questioned. Renji nodded.

"Of course. I told you everything." he replied. Yumichika was the one to speak up this time.

"We all need to talk with Urahara-san. A solution needs to be found before the Head Captain learns of this. If he knows..." Yumichika sent a weary look toward Renji.

"I don't want to know what your new position will be. " Renii's breath caught in his throat. Even if she did need help, maybe his actions weren't the best. After all, he was a trusted 2nd seat. It she was out to get them, Renji might as well have joined Aizen. He might be the one bringing death towards them.

* * *

><p>Rangiku pulled Hitomi around a corner and they were alone in the back of the school. When he wrist was finally released, Hitomi looked up and was alarmed at the expression she saw. Rangiku's pale eyes were dazed and her brow was furrowed. Her face showed a mixture of desperation, loathe and worry, all wrapped into one.<p>

"M-Matsumoto-sempai, what's wrong? You seem sli-"

"Quiet. I have some questions for you. " Rangiku cut Hitomi off sharply, her breath slightly ragged. "I have three questions."

Hitomi nodded,signaling for Rangiku to begin. The Shinigami took a needed breath. "First... why are you here? Second. Are you on our side? Third..."

Rangiku looked from side to side suspiciously,as if she was checking for eavesdroppers. As she opened her mouth again, Hitomi's eyes widened at the words that followed.

"Do you know Gin?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow, it's really been awhile since I've updated anything! Unfortunately writing had to be put on the back burner for some time, but I will be making an effort to update once again. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! _

* * *

><p><em>"They're so strong..."<em>

Hitomi watched closely as Renji and Chad went at it, their faces screwed up in concentration. The sound of muffled explosions and a clashing sword had woken roused Hitomi this morning, as Renji and Chad began training soon after the sunrise.

"So strong..."

"Aren't they?" Urahara looked over at the girl and smiled. Hitomi realized that she had been thinking aloud and blushed shyly. She nodded and pulled her knees closer, hiding her face in the act. She sighed.

_"I wonder how Matsumoto-sempai and the others are doing...Everyone is training so vigorously, and I'm just...sitting here..."_

"Hello, Inoue-san! It's been awhile!~"

Hitomi looked up to Orihime, who nodded at Urahara's greeting. She took note of how the normally bubbly girl had a somber expression, and that her voice was flat, as if it was composed by a synthesizer.

"I'm so glad that you're here! Hitomi-chan and I have been sitting here all day, just watching two barbaric, sweaty men fight! Your presence will surely lighten the mood!" Urahara grinned as he replied to her, trying to make the Human smile. His attempts were futile, and her expression remained the same.

"Ah, Urahara-san. I...um.."

A sudden cry and crumbling sound cut off Orihime and Hitomi turned to look. Chad lay on the rubble of a smashed rock and Renji had Zabimaru resting on his shoulder.

"Urahara! He's done! I'm gonna finish up for the day!" the Shinigami called.

"Sado-kun!" Orihime called, concern staining her voice.

"Tessai! Ururu! Please come here and rouse Sado!" Small crumbles flowed to their ears as he slowly sat himself up, breathing heavily.

"I'm fine...I...I can still fight..."

"What? Don't play that tough guy act with me! You're done for the day!" Renji scoffed, sheathing Zabimaru. Orihime wrung her hands with slight impatience.

"Urahara-san...What was it that you want to talk about earlier...?" she finally asked. Kiskue looked over at her.

"10th Division Luietenant Matsumoto came to me earlier...So, I take it you know about the Royal Key?"

The surprise and slight bewilderment on Orihime's face caused Hitomi to wonder what this "Royal Key" was. She knew that it had to do with the Soul Society, for that was easy to see. But...what was it?

"We and the Soul Society must focus on the winter and prepare for the upcoming war. it is expected that more blood will be spilled then ever before. Both we and the Soul Society will need more offensive power." Kisuke explained. By now, Renji and Sado had resumed fighting and it seemed that only Hitomi and Orihime were listening. Orihime swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat.

"I...I want to get stronger too."

Urahara looked over at Orihime, his eyes showing slight regret. He sighed.

"Is that so? With those circumstances, I will say this once." Urahara suddenly stood, and Orihime's eyes widened at his next words.

"I want you to stay out of this battle."

Hitomi looked at the shock and hurt that crossed over Orihime's face.

"Tsubaki was destroyed in the skirmish with the Arrancars the other day. You haven't been able to restore him, correct?" Urahara questioned. Orihime nodded slightly.

"Yes. He was smashed into pieces so small, I couldn't even find a splinter..." she quietly replied, gingerly fingering the roughly chipped hairpin.

"Tsubaki was your only form of defense. Without that, I can't allow you to fight. It's only natural..."

"Wait."

Everyone's attention turned to Chad, who stared at Urahara with slight anger.

"Inoue is our friend. She even fought with us in the Soul Society! If she wants to get stronger, she should be able to!" he declared. Urahara chuckled bitterly.

"Aren't you just arguing of of your emotions? Do you want to get her killed?"

"Of course not! She had healing and defensive powers too! Those are more important than any attack!"

"Saten Kesshun's unique powers were revealed and will be of no help in the upcoming battle. As for healing, we have the 4th division. Captain Unohana and her lieutenant will be on the front power shall compensate many times over." Urahara said, his voice hard and set in stone.

"But-"

"Besides, a warrior who can't fight will only get in the way."

Hitomi's eyes widened in disbelief. Her ears caught a pitiful noise that Orihime made when Urahara's words hit her. Chad glowered at the shopkeeper.

"Urahara-san! Take that back!" he roared.

"No, Sado-kun...It's alright. T-Thank you for being honest with me, Urahara-san. I'll be on my way now!" Orihime cut off her sentence as fast as she could, then quickly hurried away. Chad turned to Renji.

"Abarai..." he said his name gingerly, as if he was expecting him to agree. Renji shook his head.

"Sorry, but he's right. Just because the 4th Division specializes in healing, that doesn't mean they can't fight. They are part of the Gotei 13 after all. They'll surely undergo plenty of training. Orihime however, is just a human who acquired powers. In addition, her demeanor...just isn't suited for a battle like this." Renji's voice trailed off at the end, and Hitomi knew he felt bad for saying what he did. However, he also was well aware that if he didn't say anything now, there could be consequences.

"It's better if she doesn't get involved early on. Right now, was probably the best time to say something..." Renji sheathed Zabimaru and began to leave the training area. Urahara nodded at Chad, confirming that training was over for the day. Hitomi quickly stood up and started to follow Renji, but was stopped by Urahara. Within a few minutes, both Chad and Renji were gone and only Hitomi, Yoruichi and Urahara remained.

"Hitomi-san..."

"Ah, yes Urahara-sama?" she replied, looking up at him. Urahara seemed to shift uncomfortably, then exchanged a look with Yoruichi.

"I have some questions about what your position was in Hueco Mundo. You have yet to tell any of us from what I have heard..." he said, locking eyes with her. Hitomi quickly averted his gaze, biting her lip.

_"What am I supposed to say? I can't just tell him what Aizen...did...But I don't want to lose his trust either..." _

"I...um..." Hitomi stuttered, trying to find the correct words to say. "I...didn't have a position. I was Aizen's...servant."

"Servant? What do you mean?" Yoruichi inquired, wanting to pry out more details. Hitomi stared at the ground, ashamed and disgusted just thinking about her past.

"I was his personal servant...He um...used for me for things to which...no one else suited his tastes..." she whispered the last part, twisting her mouth in utter disdain for the man. Urahara opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Yoruichi. She shook her head lightly, her eyes telling him to ask nothing more about it.

"I see." he finally said."Well, I was wondering about a few more things."

"What are they?" Hitomi asked. Urahara looked down at his cane, feeling the smooth wood beneath his fingers.

"I wish to know whether you would be willing to perhaps, duel against Abarai-kun?" Hitomi's eyes widened and she looked up suddenly.

"Duel against...A-Abarai-sama?!" she looked away, thinking about it. "If, um you do not mind me asking...may I know why?"

"I assume that you already know this, but you cannot stay here forever. I've already informed the Soul Society of you, and I was told to preform a sort of...examination before considering sending you over there." Urahara took note of a bewildered expression that crossed Hitomi's face and smiled slightly.

"Ah, don't worry! You will not be persecuted without a solid motive. You could be a very valuable ally to us in the battle against Aizen." Urahara patted her head lightly before beginning to walk.

"That's all for today. We best be getting back upstairs, as Abarai-kun is most likely becoming reckless." Urahara chuckled quietly as he and Yoruichi walked across the large training area. Hitomi trailed a few yards behind, engulfed in her own thoughts.

_"To cross swords with Abarai-sama is...is unbelievable! What would he think of me...Besides...what shall I do if that voice comes back..."_

Even then, she could feel something calling to her. It gnawed away at her mind, like a hungry lion wishing to be fed. She didn't know why she felt it, but something told her that once it was released, she would no longer be helpless.


	10. Chapter 10

Ah, good morning Abarai-kun!" Urahara waved at the Shinigami as he shuffled tiredly over to the table. Renji groaned as he sat down, rubbing his back. "For you maybe. I can't believe how sore I am from yesterday. Chad's pretty tough." he remarked, taking the bowl of rice Urahara pushed over to him. He looked around, noticing that someone was missing. "Where's Hitomi? She still asleep or something?" he asked, mumbling slightly as he ate.

"Ah, I-I'm right here." Renji turned slightly to see her entering the room, carefully holding a cup.

"I um...brought you a cup of coffee, Abarai-sama..." she said quietly. Renji smiled at her. "Oh, thanks. It's just what I need." He replied. Hitomi set it down lightly on the table and was about to leave the room when Urahara called her name.

"Please sit down Hitomi. I'm sure Abarai-kun will want to ask you something after this." Hitomi nodded and imedietely obliged, taking a seat at the table. Renji looked from her, to Urahara.

"What's this about? Keeping a secret or something?" he asked, looking at Hitomi. Her face turned frenzied and she shook her hands in dissmisal. When Renji grinned at her, she realized her panic and looked down, blushing about her behavior.

"It's nothing much. You're just going to fight Hitomi-san."

"I'm going to what?!" Renji coughed on a bite of rice, not believing what he heard. Urahara chuckled, then smiled.

"You're going to to duel against Hitomi-san! Finish breakfast up so you can get to it." Urahara looked over at Hitomi. "I'll go look around and find one of the spare katanas we have lying around." Hitomi nodded, then said a small thanks. Renji looked over at her.

"Do you actually want to do this?" He asked, doubting that she had come up with the idea. Hitomi looked over at him.

"Ah, well Urahara-sama said that he needed to see any abilities I had...fighting included. So as long as I um...have your consent on the matter I shall." Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked panicked again. "B-But if you wish that I not duel against you, I shall not! Though I wouldn't know what to say to Urahara-sama about it then..." she mumbled something to herself and Renji laughed. "Easy there, it's alright. It doesn't matter to me anyway. I'm just..." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck and thinking of how to word it so not to offend her. "I'm just a little worried that I'll get really into it and hurt you or something." Hitomi opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but stopped when Urahara called her name.

"Hitomi-san, can you please come here? I found a few katanas that I want you to try." She turned in the direction of his voice and nodded. "Ah, coming Urahara-sama!" Hitomi stood up and bowed quickly Renji, then hurried out of the room. He watched her leave, then turned back to the table. Out the corner of his eye, he spotted the coffee. Picking up the cup, he brought it to his lips and tasted the drink. It was still warm, and tasted wonderful with whatever she had put in. Renji chalked it up to most likely just be milk and sugar, something he had never really added. He enjoyed the liquid right down to its last drop, then put down the mug. As he finished his rice, Urahara called to him.

"Abarai-kun! We'll be waiting on the training grounds!" the shopkeeper reported. "Alright! I'll be there in a minute!" Renji replied, standing up and stretching. He flinched at the slight pain from his soreness, but simply let his limbs drop as he relaxed.

"Guarantee I'll feel like a jackass by the end of this..." he muttered as he walked into the room that held the entrance to the training grounds and began to descend the ladder.


End file.
